Alternate Ending to 'Jenunji, Kind Yet Sad'
by SHNfanyay
Summary: Not good at all. Kagome kills stuff, and Inuyasha is there, as well as Naraku, kind of. Pretty much a random thing of insperation. Flames expected (hopefuly none come, but whatever if they do), and Reviews welcome. It'll probebly be a one-shot...


Disclaimer- No, I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Alternate Ending to: Jenunji, Kind Yet Sad  
  
(This story picks up right after Jenunji's mom gets hit in the head with a rock, and Kagome runs out of the hut thingy.)  
  
"STOP IT!" Kagome yelled. Surprisingly, the villagers listened to her and stopped their assault on the tiny farm, and it's inhabitants. "Just because Jenunji's a half-breed doesn't make it his fault!" Kagome pleaded with the villagers to stop, but after about three minutes, they started to attack her too.  
~Kagome.~ A deep voice said in her head, ~Why are you letting them pick on the innocent? Shouldn't you help poor Jenunji?~  
*How?* Kagome asked, shielding herself from the onslaught of rocks with her hands.  
~Simple, Kagome, eliminate the threat.~ the voice said.  
*You mean, kill them?* Kagome's voice held uncertainty, and fear at the thought of taking another's life.  
~Of coarse, Kagome. If you truly want to help poor Jenunji, you should take away his pain, and there is only one way to do it. That is what you want to do, right?~  
*Yes, but-* Kagome was cut off.  
~No buts, Kagome!~ The voice said firmly, as her bow glowed a faint red and floated into her hands. ~You know what you have to do. Kill them. Destroy the villagers.~ An arrow glowed as it, too, floated to her. Before she knew it, Kagome had the arrow notched and pointed at the villagers, ~That's right Kagome, let their blood paint your arrows. They deserve it.~ The voice said, smooth and coaxingly.  
Kagome nodded, "They deserve it." She said quietly, as she charged the arrow and let it fly. It pierced one of the men's hearts, and the other's let out a horrified cry before retreating. "WHERE DO YOU THING YOU'RE GOING?!" Kagome yelled, shooting one them in the back. This time when she spoke, she sounded calm, "Surely you're not going to try and run? After all, it *was* kill or be killed was it not? How dose it feel to be the prey?!" She said, letting more arrows fly. Soon, a group of small bug- youkia, as well as one large one, burst onto the farm, and Kagome's smile widened.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku sat in his phantom castle. "That's right, Kagome, kill them. The need to be taught a lesson." The henyou in the baboon pelt began to laugh, "Let the blood of the innocent paint your arrows, and stain your soul. Make the Shikon no Tama glow with your beautiful malice!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha got to the farm to see that it was covered in corpses and reeked of blood. In the middle of it all, was Kagome. She was smiling and looking over the once clean herb garden, as if inspecting her work.  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Jenunji won't have to worry anymore, the threat is gone." She said, her eyes flashing red.  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha choked out, as he took a step closer.  
"Kikyo is in a village not far from here. I'll race you."  
Inuyasha stared at her, not understanding what she meant, "What are you talking about?"  
"It's simple, Inuyasha," She smiled at him, "I'll race you to the village Kikyo's at, if you get there first then you can be with the one you love, but if I win...." She trailed off, an ominous smile on her lips. "Ready."  
"Kagome, what's wrong with you?!" Inuyasha got closer, careful not to step on the bodies of the villagers, youkia, Jenunji, or his mom. (Jenunji's mom)  
"Set."  
"What about Kirara?! The fire-cat will die! What's happened to you, Kagome?!" the henyou grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her back and forth, "WHY DID YOU SLAUGHTER THESE PEOPLE!?!"  
Kagome began to laugh, "The other's are dead by now. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara are all dead. The poison that Naraku used works like a virus. It kills within a day, and once it's done, it multiplies and spreads, very quickly. And the only cure was here, but the blood of the villagers and youkia will keep anything from growing, and kill the plants. Besides, you didn't want to help them anyways, so what dose it matter? At least they cant' pick on anyone."  
"BUT I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Set." Kagome said, getting back to her 'race for Kikyo's life' thing.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said, as he started to back away from her, "Where is the Kagome that thought everyone deserved to live? Or that it was important to help people?" his eyes were misted over, "Where is the Kagome that I considered a friend? The Kagome I loved?"  
"Go." Kagome said, as she ran, faster than any human ever could, in the direction of the village Kikyo was residing in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku smirked, "Kagome, you're mine now. Kill Kikyo, them come back here, and bring me your part of the jewel." He laughed as his plans came together. The monk, fox, cat, and demon slayer were all dead, the henyou was in a state of confusion and denial, thus ready to be killed, and the miko was about to kill Kikyo like a good slave. Yes, life was good for the psycho in a baboon suit. 


End file.
